mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Yoshihiro Akiyama vs. Kazuo Misaki
Kazuo Misaki knocked Yoshihiro Akiyama out with a soccer kick and the fight was originally ruled as a knockout victory for Misaki. Akiyama protested. He said that one or more of his hands were on the mat at the time of the kick, making it illegal. The Yarennoka committee agreed and the official result was switched to a no-contest. The Fight The first round began. They circled. Akiyama was feinting some inside leg kicks as Miskai hopped around. A lot of feints being exchanged as they felt each other out. Misaki got the trip, had the back but they broke. Akiyama landed a leg kick. Akiyama landed a leg kick. Misaki landed two kicks, inside and outside. Akiyama missed a jab and he ate a leg kick. They were exchanging a lot of missed front kicks all around. Misaki landed a leg kick. Akiyama landed an inside leg kick. Misaki landed an inside leg kick now. Misaki landed a pair of leg kicks. Akiyama was getting frustrated. Akiyama landed a leg kick. Misaki landed a really nice leg kick. Another a bit later. Misaki hopping at every kick. Akiyama landed a right hand, the first punch of the fight. Misaki landed a leg kick and ate one inside. Misaki landed a leg kick and missed a high kick. He landed a switch kick to the leg, those hops are effective. Akiyama landed a left hook and right hand combination. Misaki landed an inside leg kick. Misaki jabbed the body. Misaki hopping. Misaki missed an uppercut. Akiyama really getting frustrated. Miskai landed a leg kick and a cehcked one. Akiyama landed a jab. Akiyama landed a leg kick. Misaki landed an inside leg kick. Akiyama landed a leg kick. Misaki kneed the body. They circled out. Misaki checked a leg kick. He landed one himself. Misaki landed an inside leg kick. Akiyama blocked a left hook. Misaki landed a good leg kick. Akiyama blocked a front kick. Misaki getting more aggressive. Misaki landing an inside leg kick eating a right hand. He landed an inside leg kick. Akiyama landed an inside leg kick. Akiyama dropped Misaki with a right hand and another on the way down. He came down to half-guard with a hammerfist and another a bit later. Misaki was still rocked. There was a cut above someone's eye. Misaki regained guard. Akiyama stood. Misaki stood. He landed a good right hand himself. There was a cut over Misaki's left eye, I believe. Misaki landed a right hand. Two minutes left. Misaki checked a leg kick and missed an inside leg kick. He missed a leg kick. Misaki landed an inside leg kick. He landed a right hand. Akiyama checked a leg kick. Misaki faked the high kick. Misaki landed a left hook and a leg kick and blocked aright hand. He ate a leg kick. Misaki hopping again. Akiyama blocked a high kick. Misaki switched stances and laned a body shot. He dropped Akiyama with a left hook and landed a soccer kick and Akiyama was out. Akihiro Gono came in to congratulate Misaki. The fight was later switched to a no-contest however.